


You want me to claim you- Don't you?

by Lupo (LupoLight)



Series: Omegaverse Starters-Turned-Fanfics [3]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:04:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8281969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LupoLight/pseuds/Lupo
Summary: One day of relaxing at the Italian's house brings up a lot of things when someone just can't help themselves.





	

“You want me to claim you, don’t you?” 

That sentence, to anyone else, would have been rude. Disrespectful to a point, even. But, it made more sense to Feliciano than life itself.

Feliciano was a kid when he met Alfred F. Jones. The sunny haired buy had kicked his ball right into Feliciano's flowerbed, and that started an all out football war(though Alfred had called it soccer). And after that, the two easily became best friends. They spent every afternoon together, playing games or watching shows, and sometimes they just laid with their feet in the stream, talking about each other. But of course, as all kids do, they grew up. Feliciano was bubbly, adorable, friendly, and not to mention smart and he _enjoyed_ cleaning and cooking! It was easy for him to have everyone, Alphas and Omegas alike, flock to his personality. 

And Alfred was the opposite. He grew up strong, confident, determined, athletic- a perfect Alpha in every single way. He kept his grades at A's, joined many teams, and was popular with every group there was. He grew out of his lanky form- developing lean muscles from all the sports. And Feliciano grew into a softer, leaner, more feminine form. He took up swimming when his heat cycle didn't interrupt it- but he also took up the piano and other arts. 

But despite this all, they still remained friends. Feliciano would walk beside Alfred every class he could, and Alfred would do the same for him. They made their schedules match so their free periods would be the same, then they'd escape through the school and do whatever. They sat together at lunch, though there were people inbetween, and they were still neighbors. Feliciano's grandfather didn't even object to the Alpha coming over at night- as everyone was sure they would always just be friends.

And Feliciano... Hated this. Alfred and him were now in their second year of high school, and each had their fair share of dating. But while Alfred was a bit more open about dating and even almost making it all the way- Feliciano kept more to himself about what few people he was with. Mostly because he never really cared for them. But now, they were both single. Both had been single for a few weeks. Not anyone's fault, but this gave them more time for their friendship. And that had of course lead to Feliciano inviting Alfred over for a weekend. His grandfather was out on business, Lovino was off in college, and his younger brother had some foreign exchange program. Basically- Feliciano had the house alone for the weekend. And he hated being alone.

Friday went along fine, Alfred got settled into the guest room as he always had, Feliciano made them a pizza that Alfred liked, and then they sat and taked about school over pizza and some show. It wasn't until Saturday that things came to a thundering collision. It had started with Feliciano daydreaming as always as Alfred cooked breakfast(he had to make pancakes). But the daydreams took a similar turn they took often- Alfred and him in a more intimate way. It eventually colored his scent, and Feliciano excused himself to shower before he thought Alfred could catch on. As Feliciano came out of the shower, a towel around his chest- long enough to cover down below as well. What wasn't covered was how red his face became when Alfred was outside his bathroom door. But it was brushed off, and eventually they were back in Feliciano's living room. But it was tenser than before, even Feliciano could feel that. He was just about to suggest they get out a game, his pjs hanging loosely off of him, when all the sudden he found the Alpha leaning over him.

And then he said _that_. Feliciano swallowed hard, those blue eyes searching his golden eyes for the truth. His scent had sweetened in want, his hands gripped the couch a bit. And then, not even trusting his own voice, he just nodded. It wasn't even a breath before Alfred- _Alfred!_ \- was kissing him. Feliciano let out a small noise in his throat before wrapping his arms wrapped around the other's neck. They kissed like that, gently and calmly before Alfred pulled back, his thousand-watt smile causing Feliciano's to form a bit. "Hmm. Good- because I don't think I'd be able to resist you anymore~" He laughed softly, and Feliciano chuckled before going quiet, looking at him curiously. "Resist me anymore Alfie?" 

Alfred blinked, then it was his turn to go red a bit, as he let his hands settle more comfortably on Feliciano's sides. "Well- you were kinda my crush since- I don't know- we were kids? I was just assuming you were into that one guy- but when he came to school with his mate- I kinda realized... Well I never seen you with anyone! Other than me of course." He grinned again, and Feliciano could still tell his was nervous, so with one hand he toyed with the hair at the bottom of Alfred's head on his neck. Then Feliciano started, chuckling. "I've been with a few people! But... I can't say the feelings wouldn't have been returned instantly if you had just said something!" Alfred pulled him up, kissing Feliciano to hide the heat on his face, and this time Feliciano kissed more eagerly.

By the time they pulled away, Feliciano almost felt as if he _needed_ the other's hands on him, and his lips re-captured Alfred before he could fully pull away. Alfred let out a small growl and smirk, his instincts coming in and kissing back Feliciano more fiercely before abruptly pulling away. "Feli?" Feliciano's eyes slowly opened with a whine at the loss. "Hmm?" He then took in the darkness of Alfred's eyes, and the grip on his sides that was hotter than Alfred's normal cool hands. "Wanna... Wanna continue upstairs? Or just- continue in general you know."

And it was finally Feliciano's turn to smile brightly, chest filing with happiness. "I've been waiting to hear that for a long time!"

**Author's Note:**

> I would actually love to continue this one into a Explicit rating if you guys want that! I happen to find this pairing really cute~


End file.
